


Sike

by thisplace_ishaunted



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Light Choking, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, face fucking, horny simpletons, ruined makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: "My cake is vegan if you want some."Or, in other words, Justin is a tease and Chris has had enough.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sike

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, we love stupid horny boys in this house.  
> Also, the rest of the guys are going to be pissed that they used all the water on the bus for _activities_.

Chris’ interest in Justin had sparked pretty recently, or, in other words, Justin’s most recent stage outfit included a pair of black painted jeans that _oh so perfectly_ hugged his ass and thighs in a way that made Chris squirm. It was easy for him to get distracted while performing when _that_ was on display just to his left.  
After the first couple shows of that tour, Justin had caught on that Chris was stealing too many glances in his direction. Justin, being a fucking tease, began to more heavily utilize the platforms that were placed downstage. It almost became a game: how can I get Chris going to the point that he finally will make a move? Leaning on the platform, awkward sexualized squats, literally anything Justin knew would stretch out those jeans, flaunting what Chris was so interested in.  
After one show where Justin had revved up his act to an 11, Chris had had enough of the torturous teasing. The group had exited the stage and had fallen into their usual after-show routine: bathroom runs, showers, and general decompressing before any sort of conversation with one another and AJ about how the show actually went. They each needed this time to come down from their performance highs.  
Somehow, Chris had managed to make it through the show without working himself up too much, but he knew that he was sick of keeping himself away from Justin.  


It was Vin’s turn to use the venue shower first, which gave Justin the perfect excuse to make some sort of _oh so causal_ announcement that he was heading to the bus to shower. Ryan and Ricky were splitting the rest of their bottle of wine, absent mindedly checking their phones and spreading out on the couches in the dressing room. The rest of the crew were busy breaking down stage equipment and packing road cases. Chris knew this was his chance. How convenient that Justin was headed to the bus.  
Chris made a half-assed excuse of going to the bus to grab something, and followed just a few minutes behind Justin.  


The bus was dark and quiet when Chris entered, but he could hear the shower running and see the light peaking out from under the bottom of the closed bathroom door. Chris was so determined at this point to get a piece of Justin’s ass that he didn’t have any room in his tiny horny brain to even be nervous.  
Before entering the bathroom, Chris stripped off his stage clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. He knocked on the door to the bathroom to announce his presence.  
“You better let me in there before you wash all that paint off, Justin.”  
“You better hurry up then.”  
Of course Justin had left the bathroom door unlocked.  
Chris opened the door to find Justin peaking his head out of the shower curtain, green hair already wet and hanging in his face, water dripping off his nose.  
“Welcome to the party. Glad to see you weren’t dumb enough to not follow me in here.” The cheeky comments coming out of Justin’s mouth were really pushing Chris to want to just shove his dick down Justin’s throat.  
“My cake is vegan if you want some.” It wasn’t only Justin’s humor that got Chris so wound up, it was the deadpan delivery. Chris swiped the shower curtain open, revealing Justin, a whole head taller than the bus’ pitiful shower head. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him.  


Chris and Justin had seen each other naked before; none of them were particularly modest in the dressing rooms. But in this context? Justin’s black and white facepaint running down his neck onto his chest, his perfectly muscular arms, thick thighs, and _damn,_ that ass. Finally getting Justin how Chris wanted him made all of the relentless teasing worth it.  
“Literally, shut up.” Chris slammed his lips onto Justin’s, forcing him to take a step back. Chris’ hands planted themselves on either side of Justin’s arms on the slick shower wall, chest to chest. They really didn’t have much space to work with in this tiny shower. Just one of them would have difficulty maneuvering in here, much less both of them, performing extracurricular activities.  
If Chris had any lipstick left from after performing, it was all over Justin now, kissing with incessant need and lustful irritation. Justin was _so fucking annoying_ and God, all Chris could think about was shutting him up with a good face fucking, green hair grasped tight in his hand.  
Justin moaned against Chris’ mouth, and brought his wrists up to where Chris’ hands were planted on the shower wall. Without even stopping the fervent kissing, Chris got the message and Justin slipped his wrists underneath Chris’ large hands.  
Justin really was just fucking _annoying._  
Chris kissed down his chin to his jaw and neck, tasting the paint that continued to drip down Justin’s wet body.  
“Fuck me up, Chris… please,” Justin breathed as Chris kissed and nibbled at his collarbones. Chris was more than ready to bend Justin over and get it over with; finally make him beg and quiver for Chris’ cock. Justin had other plans.  
Justin might as well have said “Sike.”  
In a quick motion that caught Chris off guard, Justin slipped his hand out and grabbed Chris by the hair. Tilting his head back slightly, Justin took in the gorgeous face presented so vulnerably in front of him. Chris’ dark eye makeup that was usually so perfectly blended and pristine was now running down his cheeks, making a mess of his beautiful face. Although the water had already caused Chris’ makeup to run, Justin couldn’t wait to do an even better job.  
“How about I make a mess of your face instead?” Justin whispered. Chris’ mouth hung open in the most sensual of ways, begging to be stuffed full of Justin’s cock. “I know you have been loving the show I put on for you on stage.”  
“It’s not fair that that beautiful ass is attached to someone so fucking annoying,” Chris snapped back, his neck and angular jaw exposed.  


Justin pulled Chris by his hair downwards, forcing Chris to kneel. The shower head still spat pitifully down, now onto Chris’ head, level with Justin’s crotch. It was no secret that Justin had been hard ever since he had gotten into the shower, patiently waiting for Chris to follow him to the bus like the horny little bitch he was.  
It didn’t even take any guidance for Chris to move forward and take Justin into his mouth. Justin continued to lean back onto the shower wall as Chris’ tongue lapped over Justin’s head, teasing him before taking more into his mouth. Knowing the sight would get Justin even more worked up, Chris locked his hands behind his back and allowed Justin to control his movements with the tight grip of his wet hair.  
Eyes closed, Chris bobbed as Justin began to thrust his hips into Chris’ face, forcing Chris to open his jaw wider and take Justin’s hard length further and further into his mouth. Even though Chris’ mouth could open wide, his gag reflex was not as impressive. Justin’s thrusts hit the back of Chris’ throat and caused him to lurch and gag, pulling away from Justin.  
As much as Justin loved the sight and sound of Chris choking on him, Justin allowed Chris to pull away, gasping a bit and regaining composure before leaning back forward and getting back to work. Even though the water was hitting level with Chris’ face, Chris tried his best to open his eyes and look up at Justin.  
“You’re way too fucking beautiful, especially with my cock in your mouth.” Justin laughed and Chris exhaled as if to chuckle and smiled around Justin’s length. Justin wiped the fingers of his other hand down Chris’ eyes, smudging the dark makeup even further down his cheeks. Justin’s hand continued down to Chris’ chin, playfully lifting it a bit to get an even better look at Chris’ big bugged eyes, lips spread wide and working so well around Justin’s cock.  
Justin’s hand grasped underneath Chris’ jaw, fingers and thumb barely even squeezing, but applying just enough pressure to let Chris know that Justin was in control. Justin’s thrusts increased in vigor as Chris began to moan and hum, tongue working the bottom of Justin’s length as he continued to push in and out of Chris’ mouth. _Jesus Christ,_ it was Chris’ needy moaning that finally got to Justin as he felt the steady build up of an orgasm begin in the pit of his stomach.  
Chris pulled away just long enough to say, “I bet even now my makeup looks better than yours.” As much as that was meant to piss off Justin, it was equally hilarious and fucking hot that Chris knew he looked ruined. He knew his wet hair, wrecked face, swollen lips, running mascara made him look used and incessantly needy for more cock.  
Justin squeezed the hand on Chris’ throat a bit more and Chris shut up and leaned back in. Chris had began gagging again on Justin’s length but continued to work him in and out, knowing he was close to coming. Justin leaned his head back and thrust in and out a few more times, really pulling on Chris’ hair with a tight grip. He was so close.  
Chris made a particularly sensual moan and could feel the muscles in Justin’s core and legs contract as he came, hot and fervently onto Chris’ tongue. Chris fought the instinct to immediately swallow, and instead pulled back and looked up at Justin. Chris’ mouth gaped open and the come sat on his tongue, slipping out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin.  
In Justin’s post orgasm daze, he took both his hands and stuck his fingers into Chris’ wrecked mouth, smearing the come off of Chris’ tongue and around his face. Chris really did look fucking wrecked.  
“That’s what you get for being an annoying bitch,” Justin said as the water continued to wash away the evidence from Chris’ face.  
“You’re fucking welcome,” Chris responded.  
“No, you should be the one thanking me, ya fucking slut,” Justin said as Chris began to stand up.  
The water had long since turned cold, but neither of them had noticed.  



End file.
